


My Dear

by LaceFedora



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, M/M, Shire AU, old bagginshield, with past consort au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Retirement isn't sitting well with Thorin. Bilbo has a bit of good news.</p>
<p>Tiny ficlet originally posted on my tumblr for a friend's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Poplitealqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poplitealqueen/gifts).



> Written for Poplitealqueen on tumblr. I may write a sequel since she requested one.

“You’re fidgeting again.” Bilbo says patiently, peering at Thorin over his book.

 

“No I’m not.” Thorin says and shifts in his chair in Bilbo’s sitting room. Well, their sitting room now. “I’m fine.” he says and picks up a book, trying to read again.

 

Bilbo snorts at him and sets down his own book. “You know, my dear, just because we’ve moved here to retire. Doesn’t mean I expect you to be idle.”

 

Thorin pauses and looks back at him, slowly letting his limbs unwind and relax into his seat. “You only call me ‘my dear’ when you think I’m being ridiculous.” Thorin says and a smile starts it’s way onto his face.

 

“You’re always ridiculous.” Bilbo argues, getting up and moving over to Thorin and sitting in his lap. They were probably both too old for that sort of thing but neither protested. “I call you 'my dear’ When I feel you need it pointed out to you.” he says and leans in and kisses the small scar across his sharp nose. Left there all those years ago after the Battle of Five Armies. “I’m serious Thorin… We both agreed to retire here to the shire when you  were finally ready to, but I’m not going to make you sit here every day with nothing to do.” Bilbo says, sliding his fingers through Thorin’s long hair, More silver than black now. “In fact,” He says, meeting ice blue eyes that seem to be watching him adoringly, “I may have inquired whether or not the old forge by the river was for sale, then purchased it…” He says casually, picking absently at some lint on Thorin’s trousers. Thorin’s hands pause where they were playing with the marriage braid that has been set into honey colored curls. Bilbo hadn’t gone grey at all… most days Thorin was certain he looked as though he hadn’t aged a day. Bilbo said he was being sentimental. He blinks at Bilbo a few times.

 

“You bought me a forge?” he asks him, staring.

 

“I know you miss it, working with your hands. You missed it for forty years as King under the Mountain. But, so long as you promise not to work too hard and to be home for dinner and supper every night, you could be a blacksmith-” Bilbo’s sentence is cut off as Thorin wraps his hand around the back of his neck and he's pulled into another kiss.

 

“I love you” Thorin says against his mouth, repeating it in Khuzdul and kissing him again and again.

 

Bilbo laughs and leans against him heavily, feeling a bit giddy with Thorin’s reaction. “You can go set it up tomorrow. I’ll come with you.” He smiles as he feels the last bit of tension ease out of Thorin’s frame. “Silly old Dwarf.” He says fondly.


End file.
